Growing Desire
by SweetBeast
Summary: "It's not easy watching you from afar when someone has you away from me, especially when one is desiring you." His word haunted my dreams over and over. His love was so strong and big. I couldn't help, but be drawn in too. LenxMiku
1. Chapter 1

A/N:It's a wonder how I am not updating Cherry Blossoms. Ahem, anyways, this plot of the story is from a dream. Where a turtle ninja kidnaps me and I'll stop right there because the dream is embarrasing...

* * *

Growing Desire

"Bye, Miku!" Kaito waved his hand in a friendly manner. He turned around and walked the opposite direction of me. If only his older brother had picked a house closer to mine, but it didn't matter now, did it? However, though my house is the opposite direction, it wasn't fair how he got to school first before I did. I don't think I'm slow, I only leave 10 minutes before leaving the house;school was 8 minutes away if I ran.

Details, details, you would rather want my life story, here it goes:My name is Hatsune Miku, I was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan where my parents died, leaving my older brother plus their house near Crypton High to us. My brother, Hatsune MikuO, his name with the O if you will, raised me the rest of the way. Of the life, I mean. He is just 1 month ahead of me, I don't think that is such a long journey, thank you very much.

I don't know how long I've been talking mentally, but somehow I have wandered in an alley. A smelly and dirty to be precise. I hopped over the ledge and entered it. There was nothing here, but I felt an impact on my back which caused me to fall, and found myself in a fabric bag with air holes. What a disgrace! Tsk tsk, I hope this person knows who's he is taking. The second heir to the CEO of the Hatsune Inc..

This bag was made of poor material, I realized. I poked my smallest finger through the air holes and pulled the strings, beads of sweat clinging to my forehead, my heart dangerously thumping against my chest. I made the hole about the length of my shoulders, and let the rest loosely come apart. Of course, I was scared, but not THAT scared.

I slid out and fell. I took a small peep. His facial features was perfect. It was pretty hard to believe that he was a kidnapper. His beautiful baby blue eyes, it was such a deep shade of blue in the middle, you could almost drown in them. His face was not too fat nor skinny, his bangs softly hung over his forehead. His blonde hair was silky and was hard to resist yourself from touching it.

After what seemed like an hour, he gasped and ran out of the alley, tumbling over his own steps. I stood up and dusted the dirt off my skirt. What was he just doing? But what was that? His eyes had a mixture of frustration and desire? Hmm, I glared at the invisible path he made, if he succeeds, then what will become of me?

Mikuo will certainly be scared and worried, plus Gumi would probably be in her room blaming herself about my loss. The news will probably have a headline:Hatsune Miku's Disappeance! And FBI's will be on the hunt for me, finding me lifeless on the ground. Blood surrounding me. They would close it as a suicide. Maybe.

...

"Where were you? I was about to call the police!" Mikuo screamed once I stepped foot into the garden. Typical Mikuo. I ignored him and made my way up to my room. I flopped on my bed obviously tired. The hangout with Gumi is one hour away. Maybe I should take a quick nap. I closed my eyes and soon found myself sleeping. Time had passed, but before I slept, I'd put on the alarm for 5, being the one who always thought ahead.

But the peculiar thing was that when I woke up, I was in a dark room. An alluring voice telling me to calm down and not scream. I obeyed. He then qhispered in my ear,"I was always waiting for you..." I got shocked 'cause I didn't know this person at all! Was it a stalker? I never noticed anybody following me before, except Mikuo, being scared I might get lost.

He softly touched my cheek, stroking it after each previous stroke. I got scared of this person touching me without my permission. I got raged, but fear overwhelmed me. Ever stroke sended a shiver through my spine. He put an arm around my waist, but that action caused me to run out of the room. He gasped sharply. But that gasp seemed so familiar.

Was it-? I ran out of the room, and at once found myself in the woods just outside my town. I don't know how far he had carried me, but it wasn't worth at all! He bust open the door I left closed because I jumped out the window.

I smirked and ran onto the highway unknowingly. I heard a screech on the left of me and felt an impact.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N:I don't have anything else than one word. Please review! Two words, well who's counting?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I'm excited for this chapter. This may be the best chapter I ever wrote in my short life! But it may be confusing at some parts because the P. O. V. 's keep switching.

* * *

Growing Desire

Miku opened her eyes slowly to see a world of blackness. Her head throbbed and her arm was stiff. She looked up to see a blurry Gumi and a pale Mikuo."What happened?"Gumi's soft voice could barely process in her brain. Mikuo repeated the question. "What happened, Miku?" Miku opened her mouth to speak when the door swung open.

The doctor came in with a clipboard, filled with the information that was ready to be spoken of. Miku squinted her eyes to see the figure hovering above her. She groaned as she strained to remember who that was. _Why couldn't she remember? _He cleared his voice before speaking,"Well, Ms. Hatsune here, had been in a accident, no?" Gumi nodded, fear flickering across her petite face.

She turned over to the figure and rubbed her eyes, curious of why everything was blurry. She couldn't help but keep blinking a few seconds. The figure continued to speak. "Miku here, has suffered a BIG injury... She'll probably have a amnesia and a broken leg and arm." _  
_

Miku blinked and the world seemed bright again. Mikuo's pale face and Gumi's frightened face scared Miku. She studied the doctor before motioning with her free arm to continue.

"Well, since we found her under a _truck, _her arm,"the doctor glanced at her arm,"was crushed under the front wheel, which I'm sorry to say. Her arm was luckily strong enough to support the weight being pushed onto her arm. She'll have to do surgery to help connect the two broken pieces together. If not, we'll amputate it. Which will it be?"

Mikuo pondered for a moment before receiving a whisper from Gumi. "Surgery.."

Miku was thinking about amputating her arm, which sounded less painful, mostly.

" I - I am your family doctor, and your parents are now decreased... So, what I'll do is let you decide what to do. If you're going to do surgery, I'll help pay for it, alright? If you're amputating it, then you're on your own."

The words flew right out of his mouth:"She'll take the surgery."

...

_Darn, I wanted to amputate it. _The light shone through the window;it was a perfect day. But thanks to that weirdo guy, she couldn't go outside. Ugh, who was that guy anyways? She struggled to move under the large machine holding down her leg and body. _Painful. _

She managed to turn her head over to the side to see Gumi and Mikuo resting their head on the table. Ha, what a peaceful couple... Her eyes blinked wide open. _Couple? I MUST be going wacko. _Gumi already had a boyfriend...

But how did he know where she was living? _Gasp! Stalker! AH! I'm - ! AH! _

She closed her eyes, thinking it over before screaming any further. Is he a stalker or a metal-weirdo-guy-who-steals-your-virginity-the-mom ent-he-has-the-chance?

What the hell? How'd she think of that? Maybe it's time to stop watching scary horror movies about kidnappers.

...

A blonde was walking through the streets, holding her bow and phone. Her birthday was coming up and everyone was coming. But her brother... would he dare to come? She hoped not. Even though, that he's her brother and all that, she still didn't care about him, only as long as he didn't come. Would he?

...

A/N:I'm so sorry that this is so short! But I'm busy doing a school project. And I happen to be the person to write the report in the group I'm in. But if you read this, I hope you find time to join my contest,'Why I Exist.'


End file.
